Hilda and N
by WitChan
Summary: Ferriswheelshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I'll be back around midnight, mom," a young woman with a red purse on her shoulder said, unlocking the living room door. Her name is Hilda, a powerful trainer. The stuff she's wearing is boots (or shoes, whatever), small shorts, a small black jacket with a medium-sized shirt underneath it, a hat with a pokeball logo, and small blue shorts. Some people criticized her clothing, but she didn't care.

"Alright, honey. Stay safe," Hilda's mother said, sitting on the couch as she watches Hilda leave the house.

After closing the door, she locks it with her key before heading north to Route 1. Hilda's not a stranger of hanging around places, including the dangerous ones. It all started when she took a journey two years ago. Other than that, she catched Pokemon, learned many things, battled weak, average, and strong trainers, and many more.

She even met a guy and before he disappeared with a Pokemon, they defeated an evil organization called Team Plasma. After that, she ended her Pokemon journey and went on a different one to find the same guy, which lasted two years. Unbeknownst to her while she wasn't still here, he came back and help more people put an end of Team Plasma for the second time. Once she came back here, her friends told her about him, Team Plasma's revival, and everything else she didn't know.

Hilda was excited to hear that he returned to this landscape of Unova. She wanted to tell him something important and it was personal, hence that she was looking for him over five-hundred days.

* * *

Entering Nimbasa City, Hilda says, "I need a break."

She heads east to Nimbasa's park for a break. Then, she sits on the bench, closing her eyes to take a small nap. It's been a few hours since she left her home.

After a few minutes, someone shows up, smiling at Hilda as he joins her on the bench.

"Long time no see, Hilda," he said.

His words wake Hilda up, then she turns around, gasping.

"Is that...?" Hilda said. Then, she rubs her eyes before looking at the guy again. "N! Boy, am I glad to see you again!"

"How's it been over the last few years, Hilda?" N asked.

"Not great," Hilda replied.

"Why?" N asked.

"During those last few years, I've traveled all over the world to find you, and I'm dead serious. It was brutal. And yes, I know staying around this part of Unova would've been easier, but I had to do it. I couldn't just wait forever," Hilda replied.

"I see," N said.

"You wanna know why I did it?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell you that... I... I... love you..."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, N. I love you. I always did. You're the cutest guy in the world. I want to share my life with you."

"Hilda..." N said, touching Hilda's shoulder.

N not saying else makes Hilda a little nervous, not knowing if he'll accept her as a lover a lot.

After ten seconds, N says, "I love you too."

Touching Hilda's lips with his, N puts his hand behind Hilda's neck, placing the other one on Hilda's left cheek, blushing together as they meet each other's tongues, swirling them around one another, closing their eyes as Hilda touches N's chest with her hand. Other people at the park ignored the trainers, which is good.

* * *

Finally ending the kiss, Hilda's suggests, "Let's go to my place and introduce you to my mom."

"Sounds good," N said.

Getting off the bench together, the two hold each other's hands, heading west to leave the park. Their kiss lasted twenty minutes.

* * *

More hours later, Hilda arrives at home with N, going inside her purse to grab her key. Then, she uses it to unlock the door, opening it as her mother looks away from the television.

"You're home early, huh?" Hilda's mother said as Hilda and N walk in

"Yeah, I decided to not to come back at midnight," Hilda said, taking care of door. Then, she looks at her mom again. "By the way, this is N, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Hilda's mom," N said.

"So you're the boy Hilda told me about two years ago. It's nice to see you two together," Hilda's mother said. "Before you and Hilda do anything, I wanna ask you this question, if you don't mind that is. Why is your name "N"?"

"My foster father, Ghethis, gave it to me and told me that the name fits perfect for a person like me," N replied.

"That doesn't make any damn sense," Hilda's mother said.

"Tell me about it, but I got to live with the name," N said.

"You can change the name since you're an adult, you know," Hilda said.

"I'll do it later this year, Hilda," N said.

"Let me show you my room, N," Hilda said.

"Okay," N said.

"I'll cook dinner later on, guys!" Hilda's mother said as N follows Hilda upstairs.

After opening her room door, Hilda goes inside the room with N. Her room looked the same, but it was well decorated. She had pink curtains behind the window, a painted wall with the color pink and with flowers, a large-sized bed with two fluffy pillows, a white sheet, and a pink blanket, a trashcan with paper, broken pokeballs, and various things, a lamb being ten inches away from the bed, a television, an Nintendo Wii, a mirror on the wall facing the window, a dresser with socks, panties, and bra on the first shelf, t-shirts and shirts on the second one, pants on the three one, and shorts on the last one, and a closet full of jackets and shoes.

"Nice room, Hilda," N said, looking around.

"Thanks, N. Try my bed," Hilda said.

"As you wish," N said, heading to her bed. Then, he lies on it, turning around to look at the ceiling.

With that, Hilda joins N, laying on top of him, kissing his lips as N grabs her ass. Suddenly thinking of another way to have fun, Hilda breaks her kiss with N and says, "I know what we can do instead of making it."

Leveling down to N's pants, she unzips it, then unbutton it before pulling it down with his underwear, exposing his hardened cock. Getting up, she takes off her shorts and panties, showing her cunt to N. Spreading her legs as she goes down, Hilda sits on N's cock, gasping a little as she put her hands on N's stomach. Then, Hilda bounces on his dick, moaning, as she stares at N with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Her breasts were bouncing with her.

"Your penis feels good, sweetie..." Hilda said.

"Why thank you. I love feeling your vagina from my penis," N said.

"Oh, N, doll... I'm not stopping until I cum, okay...?" Hilda said.

"Okay," N said.

Hilda bounces faster, moaning louder as Hilda grabs her breast, moving it in circles as she closes her eyes. Hilda's mom, from downstairs, didn't mind the moaning since she's watch a porn on DVD.

Upstairs, Hilda reaches an orgasm and so does N, laying on N as she and N calm down, smiling at one another.

"Wanna do it again... later tonight...?" Hilda asked.

"Yes..." N replied.

After calming down, Hilda meets N's lips with her for their third kiss.

The End


End file.
